Miraculous : Tales of the Crystal Heroes
'''NOTE: '''Do not edit unless given permission by dragonflymiraculous2006! This is a fanmade fan-fiction series created by Katty Ect. The story is about Catherine Wong and Sam Chang , two 23 years old teenager who live in an adult's life, but secretly, they are the one who was chosen to become protectors of Paris: Turquoise Dragonfly and Beetle Bold, among with 4 other teenagers. They doesn't know about each other's identity( only Catherine knows other's, but she doesn't know about Sam's).Catherine's mom, the previous Dragonfly, was murdered by a mysterious woman, as know as Garnet Fly, a villain who uses dark spells for turning people into baddies. So Catherine replace her mom as Dragonfly, to protect the world and revenge for her mother . Catherine also give away some of the Magicrystals in her mother's Opal Trunk, to her friends, but she've drop the Beetle Magicrystal when she's saying goodbye to Sam, her nerdy childhood friend, who becomes a rich and handsome boy in age of 23, but then decided to leave home and become a math teacher at Paris, and when he takes the Beetle Magicrystal, he becomes Beetle Bold.When Beetle Bold saw Dragonfly, just in the first sight, he fell in love with her, but what he get is slaps from her. When Catherine is having a a crush at Sam when she meet him again, she discover that he have a girlfriend named Angela Mayflower, a rich model.Angela is super mean, cruel and even worst than Chloe Bourgeois, so Catherine have to get pass her face for love.But she don't even know that Angela is a half demon. Catherine's mom, as know as Annie Wong, was an angel and the keeper of Magicrystals who was pushed by a demon named Richard to the earth, with her wings removed. and when Jack Wong, a scientist, found her, he was in love with her then both get married. When Catherine was born, she already have angel wings like mother. So to keep the secret, Jack give his daughter a turtleneck to hide them from other humans. After that, Richard, the evil demon, was punished to Earth with wings removed. Then he became a successful rich man and married with Aurora Mayflower, a fashion designer. Then their daughter,Angela was born half demon, so her wings was hidden in the shirt, and her dad always hypnotize her to be mean when she trying to be so nice, even when she have a good heart, she would still forced to be mean. When Annie was falling to Earth, Richard has stolen the Fly Magicrystal from her Opal Trunk, so when he come to Earth, he can give it to an evil person. It was gave to Aurora and turned her full evil, and this make her kill Annie.After Annie's death, Jack died because of cancer, and 13 years old Catherine live with her 19 years old cousin Ashley until when she was 19 and moved to Paris. When she was 21,she was forced to work after college, she decide to become a heroine and build her own sky caste called The Star of Angels.Only in the morning , she is Catherine , but at night, she's Dragonfly. Two years later, she moved to College Francoise Dupont to work as a drama and music teacher. Then she meet Juliet ( nicknamed Julia ), a clumsy babysitter and cleaner who was in her age, and dreams to be world's greatest ballerina; Zirenette ( nicknamed Zira ), a pretty rich guitarist who was in her age too, as Zira really hate meat and she have a pup named Chiffon and a big schnoodle named Gig, because she loves animals so much ; Daniel ( nicknamed Danny ), an 23 years old artist who was stupid enough toi like Julia, and a master of fabulous and boring things,and Thomas ( nicknamed Tom ) a one hit wonder who works at a Burger restaurant and like being a total jerk.Then when she trust them, she give them the rest of the Magicrystals in the Opal Trunk and create a superhero team called Crystal Legue. The series will release as fanfictions in a blog and comic books by Katty Dao in late 2017. Gallery Category:Fanfictions Category:Origins